Vocaloid no Uzumaki
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: At the age of twelve Naruto is cast out of the village by the council. Later he is discovered by a producer that offers to make him a singer in his new singing group VOCALOID. Now five years later his past is catching up to him. NaruxMiku
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid no Uzumaki

Full Summary: Based on Naruto and Vocaloid. At the age of twelve Naruto is cast out of the village by the council. In wave country he is discovered by a producer that offers to make him a singer in his new singing group VOCALOID. Now five years later his past is catching up to him and he wants nothing to do with it.

Naruto Uzumaki = Kaito Yunne, age 17

Rin/Len Kagamine – 12

Miku Hatsune – 16

Meiko – 23

Nico Douga - 32

Chapter One: Remembering

He wiped the sweat from his forehead as the curtain fell across the stage. It had been another long concert on his world tour and he was already worn out. Walking backstage he bypassed the vip's, various workers and the fan girls all asking for him to sign anything they had and made it to his personal private room.

"Another one finished, and I didn't even get to sing my new song" he sighed.

Carefully he unwrapped the dark blue scarf from around his neck and hung it on one of the several hooks on the wall. Pulling down the zipper on his long white leather trench coat he let out a gasp as the cold air of the room hit the bare flesh of his chest and back as it slipped off. He would have to get into an argument with his manger later about all the leather; he hated how it made him sweat under the bright lights. Looking in the mirrors that lined the walls he ran a hand through his electric blue hair and smiled.

"To think I had changed so much in a matter of years, the old man wouldn't even recognize me if we met face to face"

Taking a towel he wiped his face, revealing six faded whisker like marks on his cheeks and then popped out the dark blue contact lens he used to darken his normal sky blue eyes. Looking himself over he had realized just how much different he was from five years ago, when his life as a shinobi ended and his career as a singer began.

But before he could reminisce there was a knock at his door.

"Open up Onii-san we know you're in there!"

"That's right Onii-chan you can't hide from us!"

Came two different voices, ones that brought a smile to his face.

"Come on in, the doors open" he voiced as the door burst open to reveal two blondes.

The first was a girl with shoulder length blond hair tied with a white ribbon. She wore a white shirt that revealed her belly with a yellow neck tie loosely around her neck. Light green short shorts with a yellow belt and light green boots hidden behind light green boot covers. The boy was a near mirror image of the girl only with spiky blonde hair, long dark green shorts and dark green boot covers and matching boots. Upon the door opening they took one look at him and pounced.

"ONII-SAN!"  
"ONII-CHAN!"

"ACK!

He grunted as he was knocked to the floor, his waist being crushed under the weight of their combined hugs.

"Ok, ok I'm happy to see you too now get off me Len, Rin" he voiced as he struggled to pry them off.

"Sorry Onii-san, but we haven't seen you in awhile" Len replied

"Yeah we were bored staying with Meiko for so long so we came to visit" Rin giggled.

They were the twins Len and Rin Kagamine. Two twelve years olds that had been discovered shortly after he had been. They were the perfect duet as they sung together well and never seemed to fight. They had debuted singing the opening for him at a concert three years ago, since then he had become their unofficial big brother and made it his mission to watch out for them and keep them happy. They were the closest thing to a real family that he ever had.

"Kaito Yunne" a voice from the doorway came catching everyone's attention.

"Playing with the twins again? If you weren't their Onii-san I might get jealous" she smiled getting a glare from the twins and a small grin from him.

Miku Hatsune, the shinning star of the VOCALOID group. Singer, dancer, song writer, she could do it all, even her own wardrobe. Long dark green hair pulled into two long pig tails, dark green no sleeve shirt with matching green tie. Black skirt with dark green lace, green arm warmers and black leg covers. Officially in the public eye he and Miku were just close friends, unofficially that had been dating since she turned fifteen one year ago. They made sure never to mention their relationship to the press and never went anywhere alone while in public. Though in private they could never keep their hands off one another.

"Go away Onee-chan we were here first" Len voiced as he hugged one of Kaito's arms.

"Yeah you can have him to yourself later Onee-chan" Rin added grabbing the other arm.

"Oh now that's not fair, and I came all the way here tell you the good news too, where's my hug?" she pouted which looked adorable.

"Good news?" Kaito asked as he managed to somehow free himself from the twins.

"Yeah, Douga-san has decided its time for the entire group to go on the road together. All of our single albums had made tons in profit but he thinks if we all hold concerts together then profit margins will sky rocket" she smiled.

"That means we get to sing with Onii-san!" Len cheered as he hugged his sister while Kaito tried really hard not to laugh as Rin tried to get away.

"Now you two run along, your onii-chan and I have to talk alone" Miku voiced as she dragged the blondes out of the room and shut the door.

She turned back just in time to get slammed against the door, Kaito's lips latched onto hers.

"I missed you" he whispered in her ear, causing a shutter to travel down her spine.

"Missed you too" she whispered as she kissed back.

"Nights so lonely without you" Kaito muttered as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Days boring without your excitement" she replied as he walked backwards to the couch.

"I need you" he spoke as he fell backwards, taking her with him.

"I need you too" she smiled as they began a very heated make out session that would have lasted longer if not for the need to get going for the air ship. Sometimes they hated keeping the public in the dark about their relationship, but luckily that was gonna change at the next concert. Miku had written a new song called Romeo and Cinderella that they were gonna sing together. It was a song their love for each other but unable to be together due to the public. They were gonna end it by kissing on stage in front of thirty thousand plus people and announcing to the world they were officially off the market, won't their fan boys and girls be sad?

"Let's get going to the air ship, we can finish this in my room" Miku giggled getting a blush from the blue haired singer.

"Were is our concert being held anyway?" Kaito asked as he grabbed his duffle bag.

"Some place called Konoha in the elemental nations" she replied.

THUNK!

Miku was startled as Kaito dropped the duffle bag suddenly. His face looked shocked yet worried at the same time.

"So my past comes back to haunt me, this is gonna suck!" he cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

Vocaloid no Uzumaki

Full Summary: Based on Naruto and Vocaloid. At the age of twelve Naruto is cast out of the village by the council. In wave country he is discovered by a producer that offers to make him a singer in his new singing group VOCALOID. Now five years later his past is catching up to him and he wants nothing to do with it.

Naruto Uzumaki = Kaito Yunne, age 17

Rin/Len Kagamine – 12

Miku Hatsune – 16

Meiko – 23

Nico Douga - 32

Chapter Two: Feelings

Numb that was the only word he could use to describe what he was feeling. He sat in his room on the air ship, Miku and the twins starring at him with worried expressions on their faces. Moments ago he had just gotten into huge argument with Douga about his contract. When he agreed to become Kaito of VOCALOID it was agreed that he would never tour Konoha. This tour was a breach of his contract and thus Kaito wanted his manger to change the place of the concert from Konoha to Iwa. However Douga refused, he had already booked the stadium, tickets had sold out and the Hokage was well aware of their arrival. Thus there was no way out and Kaito would be forced to perform in the village that scorned and shammed him five years ago.

He had just spent time telling Rin, Len, and Miku of his former life before he became Kaito. Miku cried as she hugged her boyfriend and the twins, well you needed a crowbar to remove them from Kaito's waist. Now the whole group was worried that someone in the village would identify him and that would lead to a lot of problems. He could be captured or even killed for setting foot inside the village gates and what's worse he learned that their escorts for their stay was his former team, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake.

"Don't worry Onii-san, we won't let anything happen to you" Len voiced.

"That's right we'll protect you at all costs Onii-chan" Rin added which brought a small weak grin to his face.

"Thanks you two, I'm glad I have such loyal people to count on" he voiced as he hugged the two.

"I never realized it but you're really good with kids" Miku voiced from her seat as she watched the three hugged.

"Thinking about the future already Miku-chan?" Kaito grinned which got a blush from her.

"No you jerk; I'm way too young to have kids. But that doesn't mean I don't want them later on, if you know what I mean" Miku grinned slyly which got reactions from the twins.

"Eww Miku Onee-chan is talking about perverted things again!" Rin yelled as she raced out of the room, Len being dragged with her.

"Well that got rid of them for awhile" she voiced as she got up and marched over to him, her hands on her hips as she looked down on him in his chair. "You gonna be ok?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's been five years but it still hurts to think they treated me like that. How do I know they aren't still the same after all this time?" he asked, locking eyes with the green haired beauty.

"I can't answer that, but I think you should try to look on the positive side of this. Perhaps things have changed and you have people that miss you in the village. Besides I'll be right there with you through it all" Miku smiled as she kissed his forehead and walked away leaving him to his thoughts.

"_By the order of the council you are hereby banished under penalty of death" Danzo yelled._

"_You can't do this, where's the old man!" Naruto shouted back_

"_He's washed his hands of you demon. Anbu take this garbage away!" Danzo ordered._

"Danzo. If he comes anywhere near me or the others I'll kill him" Kaito voiced as his eyes flash red for a mere second.

"**That's right kit, show him the power of the Yami no Ou!" **the fox voiced inside his head.

"Like I'd really use any of THOSE techniques while in that village. They'd claim I have a long lost bloodline and try to recruit me for breeding" Kaito replied.

"**Yes and to think they banished someone capable of wielding the long lost darkness jutsus, what fools they are"** the fox added.

"Indeed, those Anbu that were ordered to take me out of the village and then kill me served as good test subjects. Which technique did I use to kill them again?" he asked the fox.

"**Yami Art: Screaming Darkness. You used it to rip out their souls and send them into the abyss" **Kyuubi smiled, remembering their screams for mercy.

"I haven't used that in awhile. Then again my last major fight as a shinobi was against that Kisame guy. He was tough, bastard actually forced me to draw Red Queen" Kaito cursed.

"**To think you were forced to use a devil's blade against him showed how weak you were back then. To my knowledge you haven't drawn it since that battle four years ago. Still think you need its strength?"**

"Strength is strength, power is power. There is no good or evil, just point of view. I'll use whatever power I have to defend those I care for" Kaito voiced silently.

Konoha…

"So that's the situation" Sarutobi sighed as he read the report from Kakashi.

"Yes Lord Hokage. VOCALOID will be arriving within the hour at the drop sight. My team and I are ready to escort them back to the village with team GUY as back up" he voiced.

"I still think we should capture their airship, it could prove a usefully weapon in war" Danzo muttered from his seat on the council.

"Shut your mouth Danzo! You will not do anything to provoke this group or so help me kami I'll kick your ass and then throw you in jail for the next six months!" Jiraiya yelled shutting the cripple up.

Many things had changed since Naruto's banishment five years ago. Sarutobi found out the civilian council had held a private meeting and banished Naruto shortly after his first C ranked mission to wave country. He knew Danzo was behind it all, using Naruto use of Kyuubi's power on the mission as the reason to banish him but he held no proof. Danzo had several dozen witnesses say he was on the other side of the village during the time of the meeting and the Anbu that had escorted Naruto out of the village were dead at the village border. Since then Sarutobi had placed harsh restrictions on the council and kept Danzo under Anbu surveillance 24/7. He sent out teams to search for the blond but the trail ended in Wave Country and according to the civilians there they saw their Hero Naruto get on a boat headed for the western nations.

Already they had suffered as Wave country placed a heavy embargo on them until Naruto returned and it had been hurting their economy for the past few years. Though Sarutobi took it out on the civilians by increasing taxes every year, claiming they deserved it and if they didn't like it they could leave. Most of Naruto's former classmates were chunin with the exception of his team mates Sakura and Sasuke who were still genin.

Four years ago during the chunin exams Sasuke was attacked by his former student Orochimaru and branded with his curse seal. After being disqualified from the finals for being late Sasuke tried to escape the village to the snake sannin with Sakura helping him by distracting the village guard. Needless to say he was captured and he and Sakura were placed on notice and not allowed to advance in rank for all these years with Sasuke being watched 24/7 to keep him out of the sannin's clutches. Their third teammate was a former member of Anbu Root found beneath the village in one of Danzo's many labs. His name was Sai and he was capable of using ink to battle by bringing anything he drew to life. Not much else was known about him besides the fact he had had his emotions suppressed since a young age but with help from the other rookies and the fact he was dating Ino helped correct that.

"So what do we know about VOCALOID?" Tsune, Kiba's mother asked from her council seat.

"VOCALOID started out as a managing agency in the western nations many years ago. They only had one performer, Miku Hatsune until roughly five years ago when Kaito Yunne was drafted. Shortly after that they gained two twins, Len and Rin Kagamine and a number of other lesser know performers but the main group is said to be those four" Sarutobi voiced.

"Perhaps we should target Kaito or Miku. Try and get them to want to settle down in the village for retirement later on or get them interested in someone to marry?" Shika Haruno voiced.

"I really don't think Kaito is gonna fall for your daughter Shika and I know for a fact Miku would sooner slug Sasuke then want to date him" Jiraiya voiced getting a glare from the woman. She had raised Sakura to be obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha from a very young age. She hoped Sakura would marry him and get the power and wealth of the Uchiha clan but after all these years it didn't seem likely at this point. Sasuke had chosen not to restore his clan until the threat of Itachi was gone which wasn't gonna happen as long as he remained a genin and trapped in the village.

"In any case having such a popular group in this village is bound to attract attention. I want the entire village on high alert, Anbu posted at every entrance and round the clock surveillance until the group leaves. Kakashi you and your team are ordered to protect them at all costs and provide them with anything they desire no everyone besides Kakashi and Jiraiya are dismissed" Sarutobi ordered as the room cleared.

"I take it there is more to my mission then meets the eye?" Kakashi asked.

"Indeed. There is unconfirmed evidence that Kaito Yunne is either a former shinobi or has had shinobi training in the past. My spy network found that he did battle with Kisame of the Akatsuki several years ago in which he deafeated the former swordsmen of the mist using a powerful demonic blade. Your personal mission Kakashi is to keep Sasuke under control and keep him from learning of Kaito's training or where this so called demonic blade is located. The brat has been growing impatient and having an influence outside the village like Kaito could push him over the edge" Jiraiya voiced.

"Understood" Kakashi vanished.

Outside the office…

"_So this Kaito Yunne possess a demonic blade and the strength to fight off Kisame of the Hidden Mist huh? He'll be perfect for my Root project and if I can't have him I'll at least aquire the blade for my own purposes"_

Danzo thought as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To say Miku was annoyed was an understatement. Ever since the airship touched down and they met the Konoha shinobi meant to be their escorts she had gotten a headache. The pink haired one, Sakura or something had been bugging Kaito for a date, promising to make it a night to remember. Kaito had refused every time but the girl didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word no. The silver haired jonin, Kakashi, she knew instantly was a pervert judging by the porn book he was carrying, the bowl cut jonin, Gai, was very loud, louder then the twins when they had nightmares. Gai's team, Tenten, Neji and Lee were at least tolerable and didn't annoy her. Finally there was the black haired one, Sasuke. He marched right up to her and introduced himself and then seemed surprised when she wasn't impressed that he was an Uchiha. Sasuke didn't know that Miku viewed the Uchiha clan as nothing more then thieves who stole other people's hard work. As a singer and song writer she hated those who stole other's work, it showed they didn't have the talent to do something original.

She grits her teeth and her eyes flashed red shortly before snapping back to dark green. She took a deep breath; she couldn't allow Zatsune out, at least not right now.

"You alright Miku-san?" Kakashi asked, sensing the rise in killing intent from the green haired girl.

"I'm fine Hatake-san, just annoyed that getting to the village is taking so long" she replied

"Sorry but this is the standard traveling speed for civilians" Kakashi added.

"We are far from normal civilians Hatake and I would appreciate if you didn't insult us by assuming we are normal" she glared getting a sweat drop from the jonin.

"Calm down Miku-chan, I can already see the gates" Kaito called from up ahead, dodging Sakura as she tried to lock arms with him.

"Why does the pink haired fan girl keep trying to hug Kaito Onii-san?" Len asked cutely getting giggles from Tenten and Lee and a smirk from Neji.

"Miku Onee-chan make the pink haired fan girl go away!" Rin whined getting a glare from Sakura.

"You little brat!" Sakura shouted and took a chakra enhanced swing at Rin, only to be tackled to the ground by Lee and Tenten.

"Are you crazy Sakura? You can't assault Rin Kagamine, she's a celeb!" Tenten screamed

"Tenten is right Sakura-chan, you are being very unyouthful!" Lee added

"I don't care if she's a celeb I'm gonna kick her ass!" Sakura yelled only to be stopped by the business end of a very unique sword.

In a flash Kaito seemed to teleport from the front of the group to the end, a strange looking broadsword like blade with a red hilt in his hand and a very hard glare on his face.

"Touch one hair on my little sis's head and I'll remove your head from your shoulders" he glared.

Lee was impressed with his speed, Tenten was ogling the sword, Sasuke was fuming someone that wasn't an Uchiha had such speed. The twins were thinking how cool Onii-san was, Miku was laughing, but Kakashi and Gai were narrowing their eyes.

"_So that's the demonic blade Jiraiya told us about. I can just feel the tainted chakra coming off it, no wonder Jiraiya was so worried about it"_

Kakashi thought as Kaito removed the blade from Sakura's shivering neck.

"_Such a powerful sword. Some novice shouldn't be allowed to have such a powerful weapon. I'll demand it once we reach the village, the council will surely give it to me so I can use it to kill HIM!"_

Sasuke thought as Kaito sealed the blade into a tattoo on his left wrist.

"I don't think drawing Red Queen was needed Kaito-kun, you know Rin can take care of herself" Miku voiced.

"I know I'm just playing my part as the overprotective big brother" Kaito smiled ignoring Sasuke glare at the term big brother.

"_Foolish little brother. Do you know why you're so weak? It's because you lack hatred!"_

Itachi's words burned his ears as he recalled that night.

"Well now that we've arrived at the village how about we go see the Hokage? I'm sure she's eger to meet you all" Kakashi eye smiled behind that stupid mask of his.

"No thanks, we want to get settled in and start going over the plans for the concert" Kaito quickly replied brushing past the pervert.

"But I'm sure it would be in your best interest to see Lady Tsunade" Kakashi added as Kaito walked into the village.

The twins quickly understanding grabbed Miku's arms and dragged her after Kaito, leaving their escorts dumbfounded at the gate. Sakura realizing what just happened shouted and chased after them, Lee and Tenten trailing behind her.

"So he noticed huh?" Gai voiced, his tone serious.

"Yes, Kaito wanted nothing to do with meeting the Hokage. He knows we know he has a demonic blade and wants to avoid a confrontation" Kakashi replied.

"Lady Tsunade will comfront him soon once she learns of this. Anything demonic needs to be kept underwraps and when the council finds out they will demand he hand it over or send some shinobi to steal it from him during the concert" Gai spoke.

"Judging by the tainted chakra coming off it I'd say it was either made from the fang of a high level demon or has a high level demon sealed inside it. We should report this" Kakashi voiced as they vanished, leaving their teams to deal with the singers.

Hotel…

"Finally!

Miku voiced as she fell back onto the bed in the room she shared with Kaito. The Leaf Grand Hotel was indeed grand, silk sheets, huge room, and anything they desired at a moment's notice. But all she wanted right now was to spend some time with her boyfriend before their hectic concert began. Len and Rin were following around Tenten and Neji to see the sites. Miku had managed to deter Sakura from asking out Kaito for the moment by slamming the door in her face, breaking the pink haired girls nose when she tried to follow them inside.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up to see Kaito coming out of the bathroom, his blue hair plastered against his face from the shower he took.

"Zatsune nearly got loose earlier" she voiced, hugging her knee's to her chest.

"You alter ego who likes everything naughty and nothing nice? I thought you had a seal in place to prevent that?" Kaito asked as he sat next to her.

"I do but that Sakura made me so mad that she nearly broke the seal. I'll have to keep myself happy and calm until we get to that seal master or until Meiko arrives" she whispered.

"She will be here in a few days, she'll redo the seal for you and then you won't have to worry about Zatsune at least for a while" Kaito smiled.

"I remember the last time she broke free, she tackled you in your dressing room and nearly raped you in front of the twins" Miku smirked seeing Kaito blush.

"As if I would allow her to do that in front of Len and Rin, I'm trying to keep them away from perverted things" Kaito huffed.

"Whatever, I'm gonna take a nap, wake me in a few hours and we can start reviewing what to do for the concert" Miku yawned as she laid down to sleep.

Hokage Tower…

"So he knows?" Tsunade asked confused.

"He either knows what info we have on him or as he possesses a demonic blade he naturally doesn't allow anyone near it. If I had a weapon of such power I wouldn't allow anyone to get close to it" Kakashi voiced.

"How did the Uchiha react?" Tsunade ordered

"He seemed generally angry that someone outside the village would have speed on par with myself Hokage-sama, he grew even more angry when he noticed his blade. I fear he may alert the council to Kaito's abilities and weapon" Gai voiced.

"As of now Sasuke is to have an escort following him around at all times. If he approaches Kaito or any member of the Vocaloid group he is to be detained and brought in" she ordered.

Beneath Konoha…

Danzo raised a brow at the info he just received. Kaito's speed was impressive, on par with Might Gai's when he released the gates, maybe even on par with the former Hokage Minato. Also the description of the sword was impressive, he already has his Root forces hard at work making a replica to replace the real one with, complete with a fake tainted chakra similar to the swords. However getting to the sword itself would be a challenge as Kaito kept it sealed away on a tattoo on his wrist.

"Soon another weapon will fall into its rightful wielders hands" he smirked.


End file.
